Dawn of a New Life
by dragonsprit
Summary: Kara and Alex have settled into cozy lives what happens when a gift from Rao changes Alex's life in more ways than one in addition to giving Kara the one thing she thought she'd never have?
1. An Unexpected Surprise

**Welcome to my first SuperGirl story hopefully it is enjoyed by all.**

 **Fair warning to all readers this story will center around two lesbian couples if that's not your thing kindly read something else.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own SuperGirl all characters belong to DC comics I only own the plot and any original characters that may appear.**

 **Please note I will be creating an alter ego for Alex along with an origin for her.**

 **Here are some important things to keep in mind as you read.**

 **James is in charge of Catco**

 **The Mon-El saga never happens**

 **Winn works at the DEO**

 **James and Kara did date but broke up he reconciled with Lucy who is now a full-time member of the DEO**

 **Lena Luther managed to turn L corps image around and is a respected member of National City**

 **Alex and Maggie have met and are friendly but Maggie does not know who SuperGirl really is**

 **Anything else will be explained in story**

Chapter1 An Unexpected Surprise

"Wow Kara you took that last kick flush you seem off."

"I'm not off Alex you just caught me that's all."

"Kara I know when I catch you and that wasn't the case here."

"Alex I swear you just caught me there's nothing more to it."

"Fine Kara I won't argue with you."

"Thanks Alex love you but I have to get to work before Snapper has my head."

With that Kara sped off from the DEO and headed for work.

Kara made it to Catco in no time flat landing on the roof and quickly making her way to Snappers office to see what her assignment would be.

Snapper turned around just as Kara was walking into his office.

"Ah Danvers just the person I wanted to see."

Kara was shocked at the fact that Snapper actually wanted to see her but didn't let it show keeping a calm appearance.

"Anything you needed sir?"

"Actually yes I received a tip that there was an explosion downtown not far from the L Corp building I want a full story on my desk before lunch today and if you can't do that don't bother coming back because you're fired."

"Understood sir."

Kara left the office exactly who she needed to speak to for information.

Luckily for Kara she was able to find a cab and make it over to L Corp in no time flat despite the traffic which actually was a good thing knowing that it would be a zoo once she got what she needed.

Kara was able to make her way up to Lena's office without a problem thanks to Lena giving her unimpeded access which had its perks.

Kara knocked on the office door and was buzzed in.

"Whatever it is make it fast." Lena said not looking up from her computer.

"Well if you're going to be like that I'll just leave."

"Upon hearing this response Lena tore herself from her work.

"Hey you this is a nice surprise" Lena said hugging Kara.

"Hey while I love your hugs I'm here on business."

"Well in that case I'll just do this to hold me until later".

Lena proceeded to abduct Kara's lips in a heated passionate kiss.

"Damn you Luthor you know what your kisses do to me."

"I do that's why I did it."

"Screw you."

"Not here come by my place after work and I might change my mind."

"I'll hold you to that but seriously I came because I need information on the explosion a few blocks from here."

"Ah I was wondering when I would have newsies banging on my door, all I know is some red rock landed here police don't want to go near it that's all I know."

"Thanks babe I'll see you later."

Just as Kara was about to leave Lena stopped her.

"What's wrong Lena?"

"Nothing's wrong I just thought we've been dating three months and I've been doing some thinking about us."

"Okay what about us?"

"I was thinking maybe it's time I gave you something."

"Something like what Lena?"

Kara watched as Lena pulled a key out of her blazer pocket.

Kara Zor-El I was hoping you'd accept this key to my loft you'd be able to come and go as you pleased."

It took Kara less than five seconds to accept the key.

"Yes I'll accept the key Lena thank you." Kara said as she kissed Lena swiftly.

"Go do your job we'll continue this later."

"Thanks Lena."

Kara made the quick trip over to the crash and just as she suspected both NCPD and the DEO had made their presence known running behind an ally Kara quickly switched into her SuperGirl attire and bypassed the police tape heading towards Alex and Maggie.

Hey Alex what do you know already?"

"Well it turns out this meteorite crashed here and split open there's a red box I had agents contain it there was an inscription on the box above the clasp it won't open for anything."

"I'll see what I can do where is it?"

Still over by the crash site I'll take you to it."

Kara took one look at the box and was shocked.

"Alex get this to the DEO NOW!"

"SuperGirl what the hell's going on?"

"Alex just trust me get this to the DEO I'll explain when we get there."

"Fine we'll do this your way."

Alex picked up the encased box and started for the DEO.

"Hey Danvers what the hell I'm not sitting on my hands while you poach this case."

Alex turned around facing Maggie just before stepping into the waiting DEO SUV.

"Maggie if you want in on this case get in and don't ask questions."

Maggie just rolled her eyes and stepped into the SUV.

"Listen I know playing second banana isn't your style but if it makes you feel any better we're both in the same boat apparently SuperGirl knows what this thing is and won't say a word until we get to the DEO."

"Point taken I just hope whatever this thing is its worth the damage it caused."

"For once I agree with you."

Twenty minutes later the SUV pulled into the DEO Alex and Maggie met up with Hank Lucy Winn and SuperGirl.

"Alex put the box in the containment chamber." Kara ordered as Alex put the box in the chamber.

"SuperGirl what the hell is this thing?"

"Alex this box holds what kryptonians call Flaximite a very rare mythical stone that is said to hold the key to a great power no kryptonians have ever been able to access its power."

Everyone sans SuperGirl was stunned at the sudden revelation.

"So how do we access this power?" Alex asked.

Just as Alex asked the question the lab shook and was engulfed in a white beam.

As the beam faded Kara was stunned as she saw a being clocked in a blue robe as the being removed their hood Kara took a knee and bowed.

"Kara Zor-El rise my child."

Kara did as instructed and looked at none other than her creator Rao in his human form.

"Great and powerful Rao welcome."

"Thank you my child I see you have found the sacred stone I've come to tell you that you've uncovered the stone by design it will play a role in upcoming events now the time has come for the stone to be one with the chosen one."

"Rao but who is the chosen one?"

"Fear not my child the chosen is someone that you know well it is just a matter of you and I reciting the prayer of power which will bond the stone to its rightful owner."

Having been told about the prayer of power back on Krypton she knew what would have to happen now.

"Great Rao when must the ritual be carried out?"

"All the pieces are in place all that needs to be done now is to join hands over the stone and recite the prayer which will allow the stone to become one with its owner."

With that Rao released the stone from its case and set stone in the center of the room.

"Come my child it is time."

With that Kara floated up joining hands with Rao over the stone with the rest of the group watching as the prayer was recited.

"Krypton calls from beyond the stars light this child's way home show the great warrior of Rao the light reveal thy final form in this stars light."

Once the prayer was concluded the stone disappeared into beams of red light eventually forming one beam and unexpectedly engulfing Alex which left everyone sans Rao stunned.

Once the orb of light vanished everyone looked in Alex's direction noticing that her body was now red in such a way that anyone who saw her would think she had armor on.

"What is this?"

"Fear not child the orb has found its rightful home you are the mystic daughter of krypton Alex you now wield the same power as the warriors from the house of EL with one small difference."

"What would that be?"

"You my dear have what is called the Astro bond in allows you communicate with others telepathically you also have an ability known as mystic transcendence which allows you to bond to your mate in a way where your two souls become one."

Alex was floored by this she now could match or in some cases exceed Kara's power.

Sensing her stress level rising Rao decided to calm Alex.

"Fear not Alex you will learn to control your powers in time for now lean on that one person you hold dear and learn from her".

Once Alex had calm down Rao turned to Kara.

"My child with Alex's new power you also gain a new ability you can now bond to your true mate as well as combine powers with Alex, hold her close child she will need you soon more than you know for now I must go I will be with you always."

With that Rao vanished leaving a small stone which attached to Alex in the form of a necklace.

"Okay I'm officially freaked out." Alex stated.

"Alex relax what Rao didn't tell you is that the necklace around your neck allows you to transform back to your human form with just a squeeze."

Alex squeezed the necklace and transformed into her human form.

"That was a rush."

"Get used to it Alex and by the way you're bonding ability will become stronger in time I know mine already has." Kara said as she turned to leave the DEO.

"Where you off to SuperGirl?"

"Let's just say I'm needed elsewhere."

Kara left the DEO to write her article not knowing that what just happened would change both her Alex's life in ways than either could imagine.

 **That does it for the opening chapter next chapter will cover more of Kara & Lena along with the beginnings of Alex & Maggie maybe Alex's first test of her powers.**


	2. Dawn of the Cryo Saga

**First off sorry for the super long wait life got in the way haven't had much time to write hopefully a long hiatus won't happen again.**

 **Thank you for the feedback on the first chapter hopefully it continues and grows.**

 **Before we get to the next chapter a small heads up while plotting this chapter I brainstormed a slightly different direction for several characters than originally planned hopefully you all like it.**

 **Please note two established characters will be changed and OC's will appear this will make sense soon.**

Chapter2 The Dawn of the Cryo Saga

Kara heard the blaring of her alarm and rolled out of bed she had a long night proofing her article from the previous day before sending it off to Snapper luckily for her Snapper didn't have any objections to the article and gave Kara an unexpected but much appreciated day off.

Kara had planned to spend the day just enjoying the sights and sounds of National city as she rarely got the chance to do so but she still wanted to get an early start on the day.

Once Kara made her bed showered and dressed she decided to check her phone as she always did for Lena's good morning text which she quickly read and responded to.

After checking said text Kara made her way out of her apartment and down to National city park where she planned to take in the scenery and just free her mind for a bit.

Meanwhile over at the DEO Alex had been training to master her new powers with J'onn.

Alex had mastered her freeze breath flight and super hearing but was having trouble with aiming her heat vision so J'onn had setup targets that were sure to help.

"Alex, you can't use your powers if you can't control them now focus on the target."

After two shots that were way off Alex set her sights on a target set up eighty yards from her and fired finally hitting the target dead on.

"Good Alex now hit the hundred-yard target midflight and we'll call it for now."

Alex lined herself up with the target and crushed it exhaling in relief.

"Good Alex now get to the lab and relax for now you earned it."

"Thanks, J'onn." Alex replied once again taking her human form and walking to the lab.

Meanwhile at L-Corp Lena was hard at work on a new invention which sonic sound amp she had recently made a deal with National city general to manufacture a hearing aid that could be implanted as earing that would allow the deaf to restore their hearing.

What no one knew was that Lena had been working on a plan for the past year that involved completely wiping away any semblance of the Luthor name and truly rebranding her company and she was sure this was the move that would do it she just needed certain things to fall into place sooner rather than later.

Back on the other side of town Kara was stopping an attempted robbery of an elderly couple.

"Please don't hurt us." The old woman pleaded as she clung to her husband.

Having heard the couple pleas Kara flew into action.

"You know you really shouldn't mess with the elderly it's not good for your health." Kara stated standing in front of the couple.

"Like you're going to stop me girly." The robber grunted as he trained the gun on SuperGirl ready to fire.

Having seen this SuperGirl smiled.

"You robbers never learn do you."

"I've had enough of you spunky." The robber stated as he pulled the trigger letting off a shot which Kara caught and threw down.

"Guess we do this the hard way."

Kara proceeded to punch the perp in the face knocking him out allowing the couple to get to safety and flaying the robber off to NCPD.

After handing National City's latest criminal off to the cops Kara flew off towards L-Corp landing on Lena's balcony and quietly entering Lena's office and surprising the working CEO.

"Hey Lena." Kara said pulling Lena from her trance.

"Oh, Kara babe what a surprise."

"Listen since I have the day off why don't we grab an early lunch at the bistro and enjoy a nice lazy day."

"I'd love to Kara but this implant prototype has to be finished today so I can send it to the testers".

"How much more work does it need you've been testing the thing for weeks."

"I know but I need it perfect."

"Here let me try it dulling my super hearing will tell you if it works."

Kara took the device and inserted it into her ear.

"Do something Lena."

Lena dropped a book on her desk.

"Lena, it works perfect."

"Wow I actually did it." Lena said proudly.

"Of course, you did Lena you're a genius." Kara said handing the device back to Lena.

"Now get this to your team we have some couples time to catch up on."

Lena encased the device and delivered it to her development team before heading off with Kara.

Meanwhile back at the DEO Alex Winn and Lucy were transferring old files into the database while dying of boredom.

"Say Alex I was thinking with you now being a super now any thought to what your name will be?" Winn asked.

"I haven't thought of it Winn."

"Well in case you're stuck I was thinking Blazer since you're red and all."

"Winn no that sounds corny"

Fine how bout Ember Alexa?"

"Winn no that sounds like a stripper Lucy interjected.

." Fine that's out what do you suggest Lane?"

"I don't know just not any of the names you pitched maybe mini Danvers can help any idea where she is?"

"No, her com is off and she hasn't answered her phone." Winn stated.

"That's not like her I'll go check her apartment." Alex said heading towards the DEO exit.

Just as she was about to leave the alarm sounded.

"Alex its looks like Kara will have to wait we have a problem downtown some purple thing is attacking the city looks like you're going super for real".

"Damn it I got it."

With that Alex left the DEO to go tend to the problem.

Alex made it to the scene and within minutes she was face to face with a purple dragon type monster.

Alex looked around to only see civilians running about she squeezed the stone taking her alien form and taking to the sky as the beast leveled a semi-finished building.

"Hey Dragon brain over here."

The monster heard Alex turned around and attempted to swat Alex with its tail.

Alex dodged the and flew closer to the beast attempting to draw it in to try see if she could find a weak point.

Feeling threatened the beast let fire fly from its mouth a blow with Alex was nipped by.

It was at that moment Alex remembered she had freeze breath so she blew a strong gust freezing the beast in a block of ice averting anymore damage, to the pleasure of onlookers who were stunned.

Within minutes the creature was contained by the DEO who Alex had radioed and flew off before the media who had suddenly gathered was able to catch her.

Once she was back at the DEO she was debriefed by Hank.

"Alex good job dealing with the dragon now do me a favor track down your sister the last thing we need is SuperGirl missing".

"I'll find her don't worry."

Alex left the DEO deciding to check all of Kara's usual hangouts starting with the alien bar.

As she walked into the bar she noticed nothing out of the ordinary but decided to check with a few patrons starting with a blue alien who had often been known to buy Kara drinks in an attempt to get a date.

"Hey Gary any chance you've seen Kara?"

"No, I haven't in fact she rarely shows up anymore but if you are looking for her check out the park on 3rd I've seen her there a few times and she hasn't been alone but that's all I know."

Alex was convinced that the alien really was being truthful and headed off to the park in hopes of finding her sister.

Meanwhile Kara and Lena were enjoying a peaceful day in the fortress of solitude where Lena had been spending several nights over the past couple of weeks learning kryptonise Lena had picked up enough to be conversational in Kara's native language which was something the two enjoyed.

"Kara, I know we've only been dating a short while but if things do work out with us long term I wouldn't mind incorporating your customs from home into our wedding." Lena said while reading up on Krypton's early history.

"I'd love that Lena and by the way have I mentioned how sexy it is when I hear you speak in Kryptonise?" Kara said in a flirting manner as she snaked around Lena kissing her neck.

"MMM babe stop or we won't leave here in one piece remember we can leave any proof of us being together"

"I know babe sometimes it crosses my mind to tell someone about us just to bring you around my family."

"Well Kara not that I would mind but I'm afraid your sister or even Eliza would kill me not to mention all the press we'd have to put up with I don't want to add more stress to your life plus I like keeping you to myself I find it sexy in a way I'm the one who holds the key to the girl of steel's heart."

"That you do Lena and you always will."

The couple shared another kiss before they both got up and Lena noticed a picture on a back wall that she hadn't given much thought which was a picture of flowing stream which had now peaked her interest she decided to ask Kara about it.

For her part Kara was now going through more of her planets history.

"Kara babe what is this picture here?"

Kara looked back at the picture and noticed what caught her girlfriends eye she walked over to Lena joining her by the picture.

"This is the Cryo river which isn't too far from here, it's said to be guarded Aki-Sora a Cryo guardian; the Cryo warriors are said to have left a stone in the river that can bring fourth the Cryo master I don't know how true the legend of the master is though."

"That sounds interesting do you think we could see the river?"

"I could take you but I don't know if they'll be anything of note if we go there."

"I don't care I just want to become more in tune with alien life."

"That's my girl always learning."

With that Kara and Lena left the fortress and headed for the river.

Moments later Kara and Lena arrived at the river with Lena noticing a waterfall within the river.

"Kara this place is beautiful I can see why you come here often."

"It is Lena this river is very calming for me I can take you inside the river."

"Kara but that wouldn't anger the guardian that watches over these waters?"

"It won't you have a pure heart on top of the fact that if you weren't worthy the river would have thrown you away from here by now."

"If you say so Kara."

Lena took a step into the water hoping nothing happened

Kara stepped in behind her and they walked over to the waterfall.

"See Lena I told you'd be fine if something were going to happen to you it would've happen by now."

Lena and Kara walked over to the falls of the river where as soon as Lena was directly in front of the river the water around them turned dark blue after which a dark blue orb appeared in front of the couple cracking open revealing a human form being.

"I seek the one called Lena Luthor." The feminine warrior stated.

"I'm Lena Luthor." Lena responded trying to hide her fear.

"Fear not child I am Soya guardian of the Cryo masters I mean you no harm".

Sensing Lena's fear Kara stepped in.

"Soya what do you want with Lena?"

"Fear not child of El I mean your mate no harm in fact I'm here to enlighten her and have her take her rightful place in this world's natural order."

The being summoned a blue stone into her hand.

"This is the Cryo stone its owner it said to be the supreme cryo master and I have been shown that Lena is She-Lin the supreme master she must reclaim her power for you both are keys to the prevention of earths destruction."

Both Kara and Lena were stunned they were now keys to earths survival.

Lena looked at Kara with apprehension but somehow Lena found the answer to her unasked question she accepted the stone and was engulfed in a dark blue light.

Once the light faded Lena was now covered in a dark blue armor.

"My queen welcome back fear not now that you have been united with the Cryo stone you are now enriched with the knowledge of your true self."

Kara had noticed Lena now wore a blue streak in her hair.

"Lena how do you feel?"

"I feel stronger I just wonder how strong I truly am."

Soya decided to step in at this point.

"She-Lin your power is on par with your mate you two combined have god like power and your mastery of ice will serve you both well there is even another power that will be revealed once certain things fall into place I will be at your service with one call but now I must depart be well queen and Kara".

With that the guardian disappeared.

"Kara what the hell just happened?"

"I'd say your life got turned upside down I think I am going to have to run a scan at the fortress to tell you."

Lena and Kara went back to the fortress where they found out that Lena was a Luthor but her great grandfather was a decedent of warriors who were gifted with powers but the powers were stolen and imprisoned in the stone and once they were recovered they were sealed away to be given to a worthy female who was to be the cryo master.

Having found out this information Lena was stunned.

"I can't believe I'm a warrior I guess my family wasn't all bad."

"Crazy I know it looks like SuperGirl has a new partner".

"I won't complain keeping the world safe with my love I'm game."

"Now we have to keep this under wraps this can't get out yet."

I know don't worry about Alex now let's get back my sister is probably looking for me".

Kara and Lena left the fortress headed back to earth splitting apart at L-corp.

Kara decided to Com Alex knowing that Alex was probably going to kill her.

"Alex come in."

Alex who was for her part was in the park looking for Kara picked up instantly.

"Kara where the hell are you?"

"Relax I'm okay I needed time for myself."

"Well next time say something I had a problem I went solo on."

"Sorry I'll catch up with you tonight."

Whatever I'm headed to the house I'll see you there."

After ending the com Kara knew her life was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting as far as SuperGirl and she loved it.

 **I know I promised Sanvers its coming next chapter we'll start the road to Sanvers and someone finding out about SuperCorp.**


	3. Keys To The New World

**A/n Sorry for the super long wait I was replotting some things for this story I will give you all a heads up you will see other characters from the Arrow-verse and some will get original powers and some will get enhanced powers and backstories.**

Chapter 3 Keys To The New World

Kara got up and rolled out of bed ready to face another day at Catco hoping today would be another easy day as far as work went she looked at the clock noticed it was 7:10 AM, which means she had less than an hour to get to work before Snapper went on a firing kick; so, after texting Lena Kara took a shower got dressed and headed for work.

Having caught a cab to work as to save time she made it up to her desk with ten minutes to spare which was lucky for her since Snapper was just walking in.

"Ponytail my office now." Snapper yelled.

Kara followed Snapper into his office and waited in front of his desk.

"Ponytail I need a hard-hitting piece to run in our next issue so I'm sending out into the field I don't care where you go or how you do it come back here with a hard-hitting story by the end of the day."

"Snapper I can't just pull a story out from thin air how am I supposed to just find a story?"

"You're a journalist use your skills either that or you can make your way to the unemployment line."

With that Kara left Catco hoping that she would find a story good enough to satisfy Snapper.

While Kara pounded the pavement of National City she walked over to a small diner to grab a bite to eat.

Kara sat at a booth where the business news was playing and since the diner was crowded and loud she used her super hearing to listen to the report.

" _To are top story of the day the business world is a buzz with rumors that L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor is set to make an announcement that business insiders claim will shake the business world to its core."_

 _Some insiders speculate that this announcement will be anything from a new product to new investors we will continue to follow this story as it develops."_

Kara was intrigued by this news report Lena hadn't mentioned any big changes going on at L-Corp but was sure if there were any truth the rumors she'd be told soon.

Kara ordered a breakfast sandwich and a coffee eating and observing the world around her hoping she wouldn't ended up back at Snappers empty handed.

After eating and paying her bill Kara made her way back on to the street.

Meanwhile over at L-Corp Lena was sitting with Jess in her office as they went through several files.

"Lena, I know you have big things in store for this place but do you think it's wise to make this big of a change to L-Corp?"

"I know its risky Jess but I'm sure it'll work out for the best besides there is no down side to this its good publicity for the company and I also get made a very happy woman just trust me."

"Of course, Lena should I reach out to Kara for your lunch date?"

"No, I'll take care of it but thanks anyway Jess."

With that Jess and Lena went back to sorting the reports with Lena hoping she was right about her assumption in regards to her plans.

Over at the DEO Alex was helping Winn and Lucy update the DEO servers.

"Winn, we just spent the last hour rebooting and upgrading the systems isn't there a threat I could take care of in the city?"

"Alex there aren't and threat that require Flare Queen's assistance."

"I swear I'll never live down letting you name me that."

"Relax you just give it time it'll stick by the way have you seen Kara today normally checks in first thing."

"No not as of yet I'm sure she's just busy with Snapper."

Just as Winn said that the DEO alarm went off.

"Alex there's a situation at National City Bank H.N.T is already on scene I think you should make an appearance just in case."

"Relax a simple bank job is Maggie's scene I wouldn't want to step on her toes."

"Alex just go as agent Danvers if need be bring out the Queen".

"Fine Winn I'll check it out."

With that Alex took a DEO car to the bank hoping that it really was nothing.

Just as Alex pulled up to the bank she noticed Maggie heading in her direction.

"Hey Danvers I was hoping to see you here."

"What's going on Maggie?"

"Well we've got six would be robbers in there but we can't get in contact inside they cut the phones and there's an implosion device in there we make a move inside the place could go up in smoke".

"Well are you going to need my particular set of skills?"

"Well that's the bad news you wouldn't be able to get in there your heat signature near that bank could also trip the system the robbers already said there are multiple ways to level the building I think this would be a good time to call in SuperGirl".

"Alright I'll see what I can do."

With that Alex enabled her com connection to Kara.

"SuperGirl come in."

Kara who was on the other side of town luckily had her com-system on.

"What is it Alex?"

"We have a situation down at the bank we need you here now."

"I'll be there in a sec."

With that Kara ended the call and went into an ally where she changed into her SuperGirl suit.

When she did get to the bank she flew over the bank x-rayed the bank from above before heading towards Alex and Maggie.

"SuperGirl can you get inside?" Alex asked.

"Sorry I can't not without tripping the heat trigger but don't worry I've got a plan."

With that Kara flew back over the bank and used her new Cryo Com to reach Lena.

"Lena, I need you ready in She-Lin mode and please hurry."

Lena heard her mate's pleas and headed for the bank.

A few moments later Lena emerged covered in her blue armor headed for the bank leaving Alex stunned.

"SuperGirl who or what the hell is that?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry Alex I've got this under control."

With that Kara joined Lena above the bank just high enough where they couldn't be heard.

"Lena there are multiple implosion devices inside but I can't get near them I'm too warm blooded and the cops can't risk going in can you do it?"

"I can but I'll need your help."

"How can I help Lena I'll be destroyed if I go near the building."

"Not if I cloak you in Cryo armor remember being my mate makes you part cryonic."

"Is it safe you've never used the bonding power on me."

"It is the armor wont harm you it will actually help when you become a full cryonic royal now give me a moment."

Lena proceeded to float away from Kara after which she looked at Kara before closing her eyes.

"Cryonic inhalation."

With one swift hand motion towards Kara she was engulfed in a blue light which quickly disappeared leaving Kara covered in blue armor.

"Kara this armor will lower your body temperature enough to render the temp trigger harmless."

"Thanks Lena let's get down there."

With that the hero duo went down into the bank cutting an entrance way into the bank being confronted by a duo of bank-robbers armed with what looked like flamethrowers.

A chunky man in a ski mask noticed the intrusion and trained his gun on Lena and Kara.

"You two don't take another step or you'll be marshmallows."

Just as that was said a shorter man with a control in his hand walked over to a few tied up hostages and looked over at Kara and Lena.

You two try anything I blow this whole place sky high so leave."

"We don't leave without these people." Kara stated firmly.

"Screw off blondie." The skinny man snapped shooting off a shot a small wrist gun which Kara and Lena didn't account for.

The shot hit Kara in the right shoulder which left a nice burn mark on Kara which angered Lena whose eyes where now glowing blue.

"You're going to regret doing that."

Lena charged the man knocking the control from his grasp freezing him from the chest up leaving his hands free.

Lena ran over to tend to Kara.

"SuperGirl are you okay?"

"I'm fine go take care of the other guy I'll search for the triggers and get the people out of here."

Lena cloaked herself sneaking up behind the first guy knocking him out from behind after which she joined Kara behind the teller's windows where they found three of the main triggers to level the building.

The duo deactivated the triggers and led the perps out of the bank.

Once the perps were taken care of Alex and Maggie raced over to Kara who was still in some pain.

This caused Lena to fly up and disappear from sight knowing that she would see Kara fairly soon.

"SuperGirl what the hell happen in there?"

"I'm fine I just need to hit the sun lamps for a bit I'll be fine."

"Fine but seriously who or what the hell was that thing that helped you in the bank?"

"Alex, I said don't worry about that get me back to the DEO I can't fly plus I need to get back to work."

As Kara tried to head back to the SUV Maggie stopped Alex.

"Hey Danvers after you take care of SuperGirl I say we need a drink what do you say my treat you need to unwind."

"Sure, why not after what this thing turned into I need a drink."

Two hours later Kara was just finishing under the sun lamps while Alex was searching the databases to get a read on Kara's new helper.

"Damn it Winn I've looked at all our files I can't find any a single shred of evidence on Kara's little helper".

"Alex don't worry I'll look through all the cams we have setup I'll find something go have fun with Maggie you two deserve it". Winn said with a grin Alex found odd.

"Okay Winn let Kara know I'll check on her later."

"Noted now go."

With Alex left the DEO hoping she could just relax.

Meanwhile over by the lamps Kara was getting up after healing heading out to Winn.

"Hey Winn what are you doing?"

Winn was startled by the sound of his friends' voice.

"Just patrolling the city Alex said she'd check on you later."

"Fine I'm headed out see you later."

With that Kara left the DEO and headed for Lena's.

Once Kara was gone Winn kept running patrols when he noticed a camera feed that was in the area of L-Corp where he noticed someone who looked an awful lot like Kara headed into the window that led into Lena's office needless to say he enhanced the image and confirmed Kara sans glasses headed into Lena's office he decided to keep this to himself for now.

Back at Lena's office Kara sat on the couch with Lena sipping Wine when they felt the room shake and a white beam appear.

The beam quickly disappeared revealing Rao again.

"Great Rao what brings you here again?"

"Kara I'm here to inform you that the great threat you were told about at the great falls will require the help of beings from another world I have set in motion to summon the help you will both need, for now accept this gift".

Rao gave Kara a red pendant that had a dragon on it he than broke the pendant in two.

"This pendant is half of a key to something you both will need later guard it with your lives be well my children".

With that Rao disappeared again.

"Kara what could this be the key to?"

"I don't know Lena I guess we'll find out soon but I think I finally found a story for Snapper."

Over at the bar Alex and Maggie were shooting pool when Alex whiffed on a simple edge shot in frustration.

"Danvers relax what's eating at you?"

"Nothing Maggie really."

"Bullshit I've been around you long enough to know when something's eating at you spill."

"Fine lucky I like you."

"The thing that helped SuperGirl seemed to be a bit to friendly I wonder who or what that was."

"Don't be jealous Danvers green does not look good on you in this case besides you have a mystery admirer from what I've heard from a source at the DEO."

"What are you talking about Maggie?"

"You'll find out soon enough Danvers."

After everything that had gone on today it was clear the Danvers sisters were just beginning a wild adventure.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will take us to Central City for some answers to RAO's statement.**


	4. Enter Excel World Part1

**Sorry about the crazy long wait had a bad case of writer's block combined with writing time not being as available as I'd like it to be leads to the super long wait hopefully this chapter is enjoyed by all.**

 **A/n Barry and Iris are married Cisco and Gipsey are together Killer Frost exists Wally and Jess are on Earth one.**

 **Nora Allen Barry & Iris' daughter will make an appearance.**

 **Reminder this story will cross into a few other arrow verse related places.**

 **This chapter is split in half the first part takes place in Central City**

Chapter 4Enter Excel World Part 1

Barry and Iris had been looking forward to today it was the first time in three weeks that Barry wouldn't be on-call with CCPD and with no rouge metas around they wanted a day to themselves so Iris suggested they make a trip to the Central City History museum there was a new exhibit that was in town that Iris wanted to check out and Barry being one to make Iris happy agreed to go.

"Barry lets go the museum opens in half hour."

"Slow down Iris we'll get there Iris its still early" Barry replied as he was heading into the kitchen.

A few moments later Barry joined Iris at the door.

"See Iris I'm ready let's go."

"Finally let's go Barry and we aren't running I have the car."

Once Barry and Iris made to the museum Barry paid for their tour tickets they looked around as the tour didn't start for another few minutes.

Barry and Iris made their way into the room where the tour was set to begin when Iris noticed a stone dragon display by a front facing wall that caught her eye.

"Barry come here this was the new piece the museum just got in."

Barry went over and joined Iris at the display wondering what was so special about this piece.

What is it Iris the tour is about to start."

"I know it is but look here this is Excel Dragon monument I read about legend says that this dragon is actually all that remains of an ancient guardian the stone around its neck is said to contain some sort of power I actually do wonder if the legend is true."

"Iris you don't believe some old stone on a dragon could be a power source, do you?"

"Barry there has to be at least some truth to the legend otherwise the piece wouldn't be here."

"I don't buy it just as Barry was about to finish his thought a tall tan man called for the tour to begin.

"Alright those of you here for the tour line up in an orderly fashion please and thank you"

Within moments a small line formed in front of the man luckily for Iris the first piece to be shown was the stone dragon she was just telling Barry about.

"Well ladies' gentlemen the first piece on our tour is the shrine to the excel dragon legend has it the medallion around its neck is actually a relic that unlocks great power researchers believe it has a similar effect to dark matter due to it being found surrounded by shards of glowing rock in fact this isn't the only stone of its kind three other stones are believe to exist somewhere but those stones haven't been found as of yet."

Iris gave Barry a look as if to say I told you so.

As the tour continued Barry and Iris explored other exhibits but Iris couldn't help but be drawn back to the dragon from earlier during the hour-long tour Iris zoned out just thinking of what the guide had mentioned about the dragon so while Barry was distracted by the gift shop Iris went back to the room with the monument.

Luckily for Iris the room was empty and the security guard was on the other side of room texting away so she went back to the display and ran her hands across the medallion which caused a dark blue ring around her which resembled a speed twister.

The twister picked up steam engulfing Iris until the twister was overhead and as Iris looked around seeing a human like form materialize in front of her.

"Iris West Allen." The voice bellowed as Iris looked stunned as a human like form stood in front of her.

"W... Who are you?"

"Fear not Iris all will be revealed in time."

"O okay but really who are you?"

"I am Rao of Krypton I have come to warn you of your worlds impending destruction and for it to be prevented you must accept your destiny".

"My destiny what are you talking about?"

"The evil will descend on to your world can only be stopped by summoning the Cryonic order and you child are the second of a trio of guardians that is needed. The Cryonic masters you will need reside in a place you call Earth-38, you along with three other beings of this earth are keys to summoning the second dragon known as the Accel Dragon but you are the chosen one who can control this power, you Iris are the Accel Queen if you chose to accept the pendant on the display you hold all the power of the accel Queen and be faster than the one you call Flash".

Iris was stunned if she accepted the pendant she'd be faster than Barry faster than any speedster.

After thinking about it she knew what she had to do.

"Fine I will accept the pendant and become Accel Queen but what will happen to me?"

"You will have powers you will truly learn to harness in time but for now you must accept the pendant unlock the accel world and venture to Earth-38 with the Flash to learn the full extent of your new destiny."

"Fine I'm ready let's do this."

With that Rao broke through the storm summoning the blue amulet placing it around iris' neck.

"To activate your powers, call out Cryo acceleration".

Iris did as instruct watching as a dark blue engulfed her quickly disappearing but leaving a noticeable blue ice shard like mark on her right arm.

"It is done child you are Cryonic keeper go fourth from here and head to Earth38 you don't have much time I will be with you in spirit child."

With that Rao disappeared leaving Iris alone.

Iris looked down at her neck noticing that the amulet with the dragon marker was now around her neck along with still having the blue bolt on her arm.

She went to find Barry hoping he wasn't already freaking out.

Luckily for Iris she found Barry still in the gift shop about to walk out.

"Barry." Iris called out just as he was headed for the exit.

"Yeah Iris what's going on you okay?"

"We need to get to STAR labs now don't ask any questions just go I'll explain later."

Reading her tone Barry knew Iris meant business so the two headed for STAR labs.

After a twenty-minute drive they arrived at STAR labs where luckily, they were alone.

"Iris we're here now what's going on?"

"Alright Barry don't ask me why but we need to get to earth 38 fast."

"Woah Iris what do we need that's on Earth 38?

"Not what who Barry in the museum today something crazy happened I went back to look at the dragon display and all of a sudden a storm engulfed where I was face to face with something called Rao who told me I was part of something that would stop Earth ones destruction but I'm not the only one the masters of this power are on Earth 38 and I may or may not be faster than any speedster."

"Hold up Iris first you're telling me there's something coming for us and you're also faster than any speedster?"

"Yeah if you don't believe me lets go to the speed-lab I'll show you."

Once Iris and Barry were in the speed lab they booted up the radar guns and Iris ran around the lab once triggering the meter to read mock 40 which left Barry stunned to his knowledge no speedster had even come close to Iris' speed not even in flash time.

Now that he knew Iris was being truthful he knew he had to get to Earth 38.

"Well since your speed is no lie I guess we better get to Earth 38 by the way did the thing that gave your powers have a name?"

"It was called Rao does that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah it does I think I know who we need to go see."

Barry grabbed the breach maker and opened a breach to Earth 38 hoping Kara would be able to answer the questions he hadn't dared to ask Iris.

One thing was for sure Team Flash would never be same again.

 **That does it for this chapter next we head to National City where big changes are ahead and West-Allen get answers.**


	5. Enter Excel World Part2

**Thanks for the support on the previous chapter it meant a lot.**

 **This Chapter will somewhat address the guess of some readers as to who the third guardian is, keep in mind there are multiple pieces to this puzzle.**

Chapter 5 Enter Excel Word part2

"Ah that's one hell of a trip." Iris remarked as she and Barry landed in Kara's loft.

"You'll get used to Iris trust me."

"I wonder where Kara is its after 5 she should be home."

"Maybe she's out doing her Super Girl thing."

"By the looks of this loft it doesn't look like Kara's been here much its almost real-estate level clean in here."

"Barry that doesn't mean anything maybe she went out after work."

"Maybe I'm going to have a look around see if there's anything that may tell us where she is."

With that Barry sped through the loft and back.

All I found was letter and some pictures let's just say Kara Danvers has a very kinky side to her."

"Barry have some respect."

"What it was just an observation".

"Forget you saw anything if she's not here where could she be?"

"Well she works at CatCo maybe we can check if she's still there".

Both speedsters made there way out of the loft hoping to find Kara soon.

Meanwhile at L-Corp Lena and Kara where rather busy at the moment.

"Argh Kara that's it fuck me I've been bad really bad!" Lena yelled as Kara pounded her pale ass with a flesh strapon.

"That's it Lena take it baby whose ass is this?"

"Kara! Kara! Kara! Karaaa!" Lena yelled as she climaxed on her desk.

Kara withdrew from Lena with a pop.

"Argh I can't remember the last time I was fucked like that."

"You're welcome babe now what were you about to ask me before you jumped me at CatCo?"

"Well I'm sure you heard the rumors about big changes at L-Corp."

"I've heard news rumors yeah I figured you'd tell me soon."

"Well the time is here now hopefully you hear me out first."

"Of course, Lena."

"Well I've been thinking you've been at CatCo for a while now you can pretty much run the place why don't you step up on the ladder now?"

"Lena what are you saying?"

"I'm saying why don't you go from employee to boss."

"I could never fill Cat's shoes."

"What if I told you it wouldn't be CatCo."

"Lena you're not making sense."

"What I'm saying Kara is that you wouldn't be a boss at CatCo you'd be an owner here."

Kara was shocked to her it sounded like Lena offered her L-Corp.

"You're giving up your company?"

"Well Yes and No Yes, I'm giving up L-Corp but I'm keeping just under a new name and hopefully a new partner, so Kara will you join me in bringing fourth Karena Corp?"

Kara was stunned she was being handed ownership of a multibillion dollar company unexpectedly it took her a moment to process.

"You're telling me I would own half of all this Lena?"

"I am with our brains and your sense of justice we can do things that would better our world what do you think Kara partners?"

Lena rolled over to spoon Kara looking into her eyes hoping for a yes.

It took Kara a moment to think now she'd be able to help people as Kara Danvers and Super-girl but as Kara on a larger scale and she'd have her true love with her.

"Yes, Lena partners."

The two proceeded to share a naked hot kiss sealing the arrangement.

"We can make the announcement tonight as a stream from L-Corp I'll make sure we get this done ASAP I still have to have you sign the papers and resign from CatCo but the deal is done welcome Karena Corp."

The couple shared another kiss before heading off to Lena's personal bathroom she had installed on the top floor of L-Corp to shower and change.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Barry and Iris headed into CatCo hoping that James was still around.

"Hey Barry who are we looking for?"

Kara's friend James he is in charge since Cat left he should know where she is."

Luckily for Iris and Barry they were able to find James in his office about to walk out.

Hey James I don't know if you remember me I'm Barry Allen."

"Yeah the Flash what's up?"

"I was just looking for Kara is she around?"

"No, she left a while ago I haven't gotten in touch did you try the loft?"

"Yeah came up empty."

"That's odd and Alex isn't around I don't think."

"Damn you have any idea where she could be?"

"I'll call her cell see if she picks up."

James dialed Kara with no luck.

"Well no answer I'm sure she'll turn up soon".

After walking out of Cat-co Barry Iris and James headed to Alex's hoping at least one Danvers sister would be found.

James knocked on Alex's door luckily Alex had just walked in a few moments prior to the trio.

Alex greeted the trio and they decided to watch a movie hoping Kara would swing by.

Half way through the movie it was interrupted by a special bulletin.

This is Kim Storm with a special bulletin National City News has just been informed that Lena Luthor is streaming live from L-Corp with a special announcement we take you live to the feed."

The trio sat in anticipation trying to piece together why Lena was on TV.

"Good evening National City this is Lena Luthor now I'm sure many of you have heard the rumor of L-Corp making a major announcement over the past few days well I'm here to end the suspense and officially announce effective immediately L-Corp is no more it has been a pleasure building L-Corp from the ground up but I assure you my next venture will make what I did with L-Corp seem minimal so without further ado I welcome you to KarLena corp."

Alex James Barry and Iris stood their waiting to see what Lena's next move turning back to the TV.

"Now I know many of you no doubt have questions about this new company and I will be answering some of those questions now the first being who is working with me allow me to introduce everyone to the co-owner and Chairwoman of this company Kara Danvers."

The foursome was again shocked to see Kara with Lena.

Kara emerged dressed in in a black blazer suit

"Ms. Danvers will have full autonomy in this company and she assures me there are big things ahead for us all their will be information announced soon thank you and good evening."

With that the stream ended and Alex shut the TV off.

"Wow I didn't see that coming." Alex said turning to the rest of the trio.

"Neither did I anyone think there's anything going on with Kara and Lena?"

"I don't think so Alex she would have told you." James remarked.

"Now I need to know what's going on."

"Alex don't overreact I'm sure Kara will let you know what's going on soon enough."

"I know she will James I'm just worried why she'd keep something like this secret."

"Alex relax I'm sure there's an explanation for all this".

"You better be right James."

Meanwhile back at the L-Corp building Kara and Lena were toasting the new venture.

"So, madam chairwoman what do you say we go to your place and you ravish me again on every surface."

"Lena as tempting as that sounds I can't I need to swing by Alex it's our movie night."

"Kara come on Alex hasn't minded you ever blowing off movie night recently you can skip one more."

"I can't Lena she'll come looking for me besides I've got multiple missed calls already."

"Hey I just thought of something why I don't come with you if she saw the stream she'll have questions maybe I can be a buffer."

"You know you're right and come to think of if anything just so happens to come up we can bail with no questions and go to your loft after."

"Sounds good to me we can even fly its to dark for anyone to see us if we go master mode."

"Let's go Lena."

With that Kara and Lena locked up L-Corp and flew off towards Alex's apartment not expecting anything abnormal.

The flight took no time at all thanks to cryonic mode once Kara and Lena were at Alex's door Kara knocked waiting for Alex to answer which only took seconds.

"Hey Kara glad to see you made time for me."

"Sorry Alex hope you don't mind that I brought Lena."

"Of course, not Kara why would I?" Alex remarked dryly as the duo walked in at which point Kara noticed Barry and Iris.

"Barry Iris what are you doing here?" Kara asked shocked at seeing her speedster friend.

"Well Iris and I came here because Iris was visited by something called Rao who gave her a dragon like medallion long story short when I found out we came here to find you can you help us?"

Kara and Lena were shocked hearing Barry's account of events it was at that point they knew what they had to do.

"Barry do you have the medallion with you?"

"Yeah Iris does."

Iris took the medallion off handing it to Kara who looked to Lena.

"Lena, I think this is the excel stone dragon there's no doubt Iris is excel queen it's time to perform the ritual."

"I was hoping we could've had more time."

"Well I guess it's time."

"Kara what's going on?" Iris asked.

"Well Iris since all this has happened and Alex is here I might as well tell you."

"Kara what is all this about?" Alex asked.

"Alex you'll see a second."

"Lena its time let's do this."

Lena gave Kara a nod and they began the cryonic ritual causing the master dragon to appear under a blue mist.

Alex was stunned to see Kara's new armor and Lena's new look with the master dragon above them.

"Kara what is all this?"

"Alex Lena is a cryo master and I am her mate what that means is Lena is actually alien and together we are charged with stopping an oncoming attack her powers are actually greater than mine".

Alex was again stunned at the news that Lena was actually alien.

"Kara what is that dragon above you?"

"That's the master dragon it guards the cryo powers."

The master dragon happens to be swirling around when it caught a glimpse of Iris' pendant causing the pendant to glow.

"Uh someone tell me what's happening." I uttered fearfully.

It seems like the master dragon has found the speed dragon so its calling to it". Lena remarked.

Suddenly a dragon appeared above Iris only this one was a darker shade blue.

The group watched as the two dragons collided forming a blue human like form.

I am Akoya the trinity I seek the master Queen and the accel Queen."

"We are here Akoya." Lena replied signaling Iris to join her.

"Good Master Queen since two thirds of my essence has been formed I take it you know of the fourth coming threat?"

"I do my mate and I are willing to confront whatever may come."

"Good but I must warn you this threat requires more than the combined powers of cryonic accel it also requires the help of the destiny dragon along with the destiny guards."

"Where do we find the destiny dragon?"

"That child requires the destiny gateway ritual the first step of which requires your mate and the accel queen's mate to venture into the archway of destiny and witness the cryonic shock only than will you be granted the instructions to find the destiny pieces but for now we will depart remember you will need both master and accel to combat this threat."

With that both dragons disappeared leaving the group with many questions.

It took a moment but Iris broke the silence.

"Will someone please explain this to me."

"Easy Iris first off its nice to meet you I'm Lena." Lena said as she extended her hand to Iris in greeting.

"Now Iris as for what's going on you are part of a team that is supposed to be put together to stop an evil threat which is why you now have your powers which I take you are learning to use."

Yeah I found out I'm now faster than Barry."

Good so you know of the accel world once we complete the ritual you'll know the full extent of your powers and be a big help in this fight now all we have to do is have Barry and Iris go through the archway face what's called twin fates and we'll be able to start tracking the missing dragon and the guardians we will need".

"Fine if the worlds at stake let's do this."

"Alright first we need Barry and Kara to join hands as we hold both dragons over their heads that will open the gate to the archway where they will see two events happen after which the scroll to third dragon will be given to us".

"Barry you sure you wanna do this?"

"Iris if it helps save us all I'm all for it let's do it."

"If you're sure Lena let's begin."

With that Lena and Iris held the stones above Kara and Barry causing a red beam to engulf them both into a blue twister.

Once inside Kara and were faced with two portals one white one clearly marked with the house of El symbol and other one had a yellow bolt but that one was locked.

"Well Barry I guess we know which way we're going." Kara said heading for the open portal with Barry just behind her.

Once they stepped through they were transported to what looked like downtown National City where they saw what looked to be Kara and Lena facing off against a demonic looking man the two watched as the battle raged on ending only when a black knife that was thrown struck Kara causing her to fall which led the man to drive a second knife through her heart.

This sight terrified the duo as they continued to watch suddenly they saw another being rush over to Kara cradling her head as the being looked up they noticed it was Lena who watched as the Kara being died in Lena's arms which caused Lena to unleash an ice shard storm that killed the demon.

Once the being was dead Barry and Kara were transported back to the original two gateways.

"So, if we believe whatever that was I'm going to die."

"Yeah that looks like a future event on this earth but who knows maybe that other portal may tell us more maybe you don't die maybe you're saved somehow."

"Only one way to find out."

Barry and Kara stepped through the second door and again were transported this time they found themselves in a dual hospital delivery room on a bed the duo observed a group of doctors around Lena along with a figure who was in a white and red suit.

They watched as Lena gave birth to a baby girl.

As the two watched they were able to hear the doctors' words.

"Congratulations Mrs. Danvers here is your baby girl Genesis Allura Danvers".

Kara couldn't believe it if these events were true Lena would give birth to a daughter.

Kara and Barry observed as Lena cradled the baby handing her to the other woman who they both caught a glimpse of both were shocked to see that the woman was Kara but the suit she was wearing didn't have the house of El symbol instead the symbol was a blue streak of lightning with a P Kara nor Barry could figure out what the symbol was or how or if Kara does see the birth of her child those answers would have to wait.

Once that scene ended they shifted their attention to the other half of the room which again showed them a birth scene but this one showed Iris surrounded by Barry Joe and Caitlyn.

Again, they were able to listen in.

"Congratulations Mrs. West-Allen here is your baby girl Nora West-Allen safe and sound."

Both Barry and Kara were in shock as they watched Iris cradle baby Nora next to Barry.

"Wow so I have a daughter that's amazing."

"Hopefully we can see our kids through life Barry."

Just as Kara said that a scroll appeared in Kara's hand and they were again transported back out of the portal to the waiting group.

The duo was immediately met by their partners.

"Kara Barry what did you see?" Lena asked nervously,

"A lot but I think we should read this first."

Kara opened the scroll and began reading.

"Having seen a world of new this next quest now awaits you, to find the dragon who you seek you cross the line of time into the deep summon now the true lance to stay sharp the two souls must dance under the sun where the two souls become one."

"Okay that was confusing even for me." Alex stated.

"Well by the looks of this the third dragon we need may be linked to two people we have to make one question is who they are?" Barry asked.

"Let's break this down Barry the way this sounds the scroll makes mention of time sharp and lance does any of that ring a bell?"

Barry thought for a moment he had one idea but it sounded too crazy he decided after a second to go with it.

"The only sense I'm making of this is we somehow have to bring together two things that deal with time".

As soon as Barry mentioned time Iris got an idea.

"Barry the scroll isn't referring to things its referring to people think line and time who do we know that deal in time and lines?"

All of a sudden it clicked for Barry.

"Guys I think we have to pay the legends a visit."

After seeing the exchange between Barry and Iris Kara figured the puzzle out they had to reunite two legends on the wave rider.

Needless to say, she had to explain this to Lena and Alex which she was going to but for now it was off to find the legends.

 **That does for this chapter the next will crossover into legends of Tomorrow.**

 **Just a side note for those expecting Sanvers its coming very soon I assure you the debut of Sanvers is planned something big has to happen first.**


End file.
